The invention relates to an operating method for a motorized system for closure, privacy, solar protection or screening, comprising a moving element that can be operated via an actuator and a handheld-type remote control used to set the value of an operating parameter of the system, the value of this parameter being modifiable between two limit values. It also relates to a motorized system operating according to this method.
The adjusting of setting parameters required to correctly operate systems for closure, privacy, solar protection or screening, such as, for example, a garage door, a roller blind or an awning, is a recurrent topic associated with the motorization of these systems.
These parameters to be determined are in particular the force applied on an obstacle, the obstacle detection sensitivity and the stress-relieving time.
There are, indeed, very strict standards defining the conditions in which the system must be able to detect an obstacle and react accordingly. Also, it is important to protect the closure system against repeated mechanical stresses.